Blood And Bones
by Sabrina C. Black
Summary: When a girl is found on the bathroom floor of a public restroom, Booth and Brennan have to go to the middle of no where to find out what happened to this girl, but while they are there they find another corpse that puts everything on hold.


**Disclaimer: I will do this just so people don't yell at me. I obviously did not come up with the idea of Bones. If I did I would be rich and I would know the cast! Anyway yeah The idea is mine. Charries are Kathy Reichs.**

"The remains are that of a female, age twenty one to twenty three. The bruising to the right wrist is consistent with of being forced into a wall at the time of the attack. The wrist was rammed into the corner of a wall which explains the complete breakage. The attacker would have only had to use minimal force to do such a break at the vertical angle suggesting that the attacker knew this fact. My guess would be he was trying to pry something from the victim's hands though nothing was found at the crime scene." Doctor Temperance Brennan was examining the remains of a girl found in the bathroom of a public restroom. She was trying to get information to access who the girl was, based on the information regarding missing persons. "There were three screws and a staple found in the foot of the victim. This is concurrent with that of a Triple Arthridisis surgery. This is usually used on patients with polio but seeing as to the shape of the bones I doubt she had polio. My guess would be she was born with bilateral clubbed feet that were not treated close to birth. I am guessing based on bone structure that the victim is of European decent." Brennan stopped the recorder for a moment to take a breath. She examined the remains for a moment, rubbing her head. She tried to think of how her decent might key into the information given by the remains, she turned the recorder on once more. "The delay in treatment for the clubbed feet may denote the victim was either immigrated here with family or immigrated through adoption. The skull is completely smashed. Possible weapons could be a bat or golf club. The skull will be reconstructed and any indentations that could supply information on the murder weapon will be examined."

Booth was leaning back against the rail, watching Bones. He listened to every detail that she said. He was trying to piece together who this girl was and what had happened to her. When Bones finally put down the recorder Booth went over to her. "So I need to check missing persons for immigration and that triple…?"

"Arthridisis," Temperance finished for him.

"Yeah that thing," Booth muttered looking at the remains.  
"I think you can find the cross reference pretty easily." Brennan said looking at Booth. "I am will get Angela to get a sketch of the victim."

"That's great Bones. You get the ID then we go see the parents." Booth clapped his hands with a smile and headed out, nodding at Zack on his way out.  
Zack rushed up. "That is the way men greet each other with a nod. They don't talk."

Angela laughed as she slid her card through and then headed up. "Zack despite how much you think that Booth is God's gift to the world of men... He is simply doing what we can't. He is getting you to not speak to him."

* * *

"Alex Warner." Booth said holding up a picture. "Twenty Eight. She went missing about three weeks ago her parents live in a small house in the middle of know where and they didn't get the missing persons report in till a week ago. She was supposedly on vacation." 

Brennan looked up from the remains as Booth spoke. She took the picture from him and compared it to the sketch.  
"How did I do?" Angela asked looking at the two. They were a pretty close match. "Damn I am good at this." Angela said with a smirk.

"So now we go see the parents Bones" Booth said motioning for them to hit the road.

Brennan nodded. "Alright," she muttered, grabbing her coat and getting it on before heading off the platform. Booth put his hand on her back as he always did and they headed out.

* * *

"Okay so let's say that she wasn't on vacation." Booth said, throwing out a scenario as usual. "Maybe she hooked up with an _"ex_" boyfriend that the parents aren't too hot about. She does something her boyfriend doesn't like or crosses some line; he beats her head into a wall." 

"That's just a story Booth." Brennan felt the need to point out every scenario he said was just an idea without any real evidence to back it up.  
"You know what Bones" Booth said shaking his head at her need to tell him that every time. "I know that. After working with you long enough I know that… Geeze." He sighed and looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

After a few miles or so of silence, they finally turned off into a little back road. Booth looked at the directions he had again before looking around at where he was. "They really live out in the middle of nowhere." He muttered to himself.

"Some people like to live outside of urban areas. They like rural life because of the peace and…" Bones was cut off by Booth.

"Okay Bones I really don't need a lecture right now I am sure what you are saying is important and all but I just wanna get there, get the information we need and leave."

"You know you should really be nicer to Zack." Brennan said.  
"Where the hell is that coming from?" He asked, glancing at her.

"He looks up with you and you make him think that you ignoring him is cool, that it is a man thing to do."

"Bones I don't do it with that motive. He likes it. He gets to feel like he is cool and I keep him from bugging me… It is a win win."

"Then it is for that motive." Brennan pointed out.

"Why do you care about the relationship between me and Zack anyway?" Booth asked.

"He is my assistant and I care about him" Brennan said. "I care about him, Hodgins, Angela…"

"And me..." Booth said with a smirk. "…The hot FBI guy." He glanced at Brennan.

Temperance just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Shit" Booth said as he looked around. "Where the hell are we?"  
"How should I know? You have the map." Brennan muttered.

"Just be quiet Bones." Booth muttered, trying to turn the car around. He backed up into a ditch. "Damn it" He muttered trying to go foreword then backwards a few times.

"We are stuck aren't we?" Brennan asked.  
"Yeah Bones" He said with a sigh. "We're stuck." Her hit his head lightly against the steering wheel in-between his hands. "Damn it."

**This is my first Bones Fan Fic so please review and tell me what you honestly think.**

**Another note: I haven't seen much of the second season so this is based off of the whole first season and Judas on a Pole, other then that I am not sure what is going on in the life of Bones.**


End file.
